trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
UndergroundScythe
> Review SELF Your name is JEZRON IRIXITE and you are 7 SOLAR SWEEPS OLD. You are SOMEWHAT STRANGE and often met with FUNNY LOOKS. You have a small amount of FACIAL HAIR, which you prefer to call your EPIC 'STACHE, YO. You occasionally exhibit EXTREME TWITCHING. You have always been an AVID COLLECTOR of SHINY OBJECTS, a trait compounded by your LOVE OF MINING. You have many HOBBIES including MINING, ROOM CONSTRUCTION, and WARFARE. You always thought that, were you the one CALLING THE SHOTS, there'd be an awful lot less LOSING around here. You also enjoy ENGINEERING PROBLEMS. You are very rigidly set in the HEMOSPECTRUM, viewing yourself as a MIDDLE-CLASS SERVANT. If someone of a HIGHER TIER talks to you, you will reply as wished. You are always willing to give up your SHINY OBJECTS to a person with BLUE or higher BLOOD. You are EXCESSIVELY VICIOUS when your home is invaded, even to those HIGHER THAN YOU on the HEMOSPECTRUM. You can also be EXTREMELY VICIOUS when someone gets on your nerves, though this occurs only occasionally. You have been known to HIDE BODIES in the WALLS '''of your '''MINING TUNNELS, or FEED THEM to your LUSI. You seem to LIKE THE LOOK OF ENTRAILS. You and your ant-like LUSI have held MINING CONTESTS for a long time, and you have BECOME QUITE GOOD AT IT. ATTEMPTS TO EAT YOU by your LUSI have also increased your MINING SPEED. Your LUSI do not seem to have MUCH OF AN OPINION on your actions OUTSIDE OF THE HIVE. You always keep at least TWO PICKAXES on you at all times, including the RIZERTOOTH, an ANCIENT PICKAXE you discovered while MINING. In ONE case where you lost both, you ripped out one of your HORNS and attempted MURDER with it. You got better. Your SYMBOL is a EVER-WATCHING EYE, based on a CREATURE you saw once in a DREAM. You never quite got what it all MEANT, but your own MISMATCHED EYES have made you feel somewhat silly. You utilize the ORE MODUS. To take something you are holding, you must viciously beat the card until the ITEM CORE of the CARD is revealed. Your trolltag is undergroundScythe and you talk in a vaguely vvestern european aczent with lotz of z'zez. > Check HIVE Your HIVE is a massive conglomerate of various TUNNELS, most of which are for MINING but some of which are simply LIVING SPACES You figure you might as well MAP OUT the place some time, and in fact are planning for it. You have trouble having FRIENDS over, because YOUR LUSUS dislikes most company, and her CHILDREN are not very picky in what they USE AS FOOD'. You have installed many COMPUTER TERMINALS around your hive, all of which are SET INTO THE WALL. here is a BACK ROOM which all of the COMPUTERS face outwards from, but you don't like going into it because it GIVES YOU THE CREEPS. Unlike most other Trolls, you do not utilize a RECUPERACOON, instead using a personal INVENTION, the RECUPERASHAFT. You REFUSE TO ADMIT it is basically a HOLE IN THE GROUND. > Read PRIVATE HISTORY You have been a constant MINER since nearly your wriggling day. You have, in fact, created a SMALL BUSINESS selling various METALS and JEWELS you dig up, though you keep THE SHINIEST to yourself. You have been involved in some MINOR SKIRMISHES in your life, and have successfully planned several BATTLE STRATEGIES that have often proved VICTORIOUS. Your LUSUS, an ANT-LIKE QUEEN, chose you to bring it a new HIVE to move its COLONY OF ANT-LIKE INSECTOIDS to, and as such you BUILT IT a large UNDERGROUND STRUCTURE. You have grown up in CONSTANT PERIL, for the CHILDREN of the ANT-LIKE QUEEN are EXTREMELY HUNGRY and have attempted to 'EAT YOU'many times. However, your close scrapes with them have turned you into what you are today. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:NARFNra